Far Away
by xaddictedtowritingx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella had been together scince 8th grade until Gabriella moves without a trace. Only one person knows where or why. Yet, that person is sworn to secrecy. Will the love rekindle or be totally in the past?


**Summary: ****Troy**** and Gabriella had been together ****scince**** 8****th**** grade until Gabriella moves without a trace. Only one person knows where or why. Yet, that person is sworn to secrecy. Will the love rekindle or be totally in the past?**

**A/N: I am ****sooooooooooooooooooooooooo**** (add a lot more "****o"'s****) bored so I guess I will write while I watch "Law and Order" this one is ****kinda**** freaky. Oh well.**

**---------------**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the original items and the plot!!! Get it through you tiny brain!!!**

**---------------**

**Chapter 1:**

"Out of my damn way!" a 20 year old Troy Bolton yelled at his life-long friend, Chad Danforth who was standing in front of the door.

"Man, give it up, she is not coming back!" Chad retorted back to his distraught friend.

"Well then I have to find her!" Troy scolded filling with rage.

"It has been 4 freaking years! You have been looking for her for 4 freaking years!" Chad yelled annoyed with his friend.

"Listen," Troy said as he grabbed the collar of Chad's shirt, "I love Gabriella and I have to find her!"

"Calm down, Troy. Chill, I-I know where she is." Chad almost whispered holding his hands up in the air.

"Where?" Troy asked, loosing his grip on Chad's shirt.

"I can't tell you." A frightened Chad answered glumly.

"Damn it Chad tell me!" Troy said anger and frustration rising in his voice.

"I can't tell you! She told me not to and that if you really cared for her you would fine her for yourself!"

"I love her!" Troy started but his voice lowered as her continued, "I just can't find her." Troy let go of his hold on Chad's shirt. "I'll call you later Man" he yelled behind his shoulder before grabbing his gym bag and jogging to the doors.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Chad called after his friend but he had already exited the practicing gym. _Yep, he's __gonna__ do something VERY stupid._

**Troy's POV**

I jumped into my black Audi S6 and pulled my laptop out of my bag. I typed "Gabriella Montez" in the search bar. After clicking the search button, 10,000 results came up. _Shit! How am I supposed to find the right one? _

After searching through page after page of results, one looked promising.

"Gabriella Montez leads college to Science Finals" was the headline.

I clicked on the website and my jaw must have hit the ground when I opened the page. She had totally grown into her body and was drop-dead gorgeous. Her chocolate brown eyes matched the top she was wearing in the picture. Her dark brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, and she was wearing a pair of dark-washed jeans.

I scanned the article and found that she was in U of A. Only a 5 hour drive away. _She's been this close and I never ran into her? I should've tried the internet before._

I drove back to my apartment and threw my gym bag on the ground. I also grabbed my cell phone, charger, and 100 dollars. I was going to get her back once and for all.

I jumped back in my car and started towards the highway when my phone vibrated in my pocket. "Hello?"

"Man don't you dare say that you are on the highway!" Chad's voice boomed through the phone and into my ear.

"I am actually. How come you never told me where she went? You of all people know how desperate I was." Troy was upset that his friend had lied to him for four years- his best friend.

"She didn't want me to. She made me promise." Chad answered feeling guilt trip over him.

"She had been my girlfriend since 8th grade, and then disappears, and you never thought that I would want to know where she was?"

"She had a good reason for leaving!" Chad defended.

"What is it then?"

"She said she wanted to tell you in person. She was planning on coming down in 3 weeks, after she graduates."

I sighed and hung up the phone. I was utterly confused. Pulling into a little diner about 4 hours out of Albuquerque, I saw an all too familiar face.

_I knew they would be together; they both had left at the same time. _"Kelsey?" I asked the girl that looked way too familiar.

She jumped and turned around. I didn't think she recognized me at first. Then a gob smacked look came across her face.


End file.
